El fin del mundo y antes del amanecer
by scienceFragile
Summary: Izaya había experimentado el fin del mundo, y luego, un nuevo amanecer.


**Título:** El fin del mundo y antes del amanecer.

 **Resumen:** Izaya experimentó el fin del mundo, y luego, un nuevo amanecer.

 **Rated:** T

* * *

 **El fin del mundo y antes del amanecer**

* * *

 _Es evidente que todos los fines no son fines perfectos. Pero el bien supremo constituye, de alguna manera, un fin perfecto._

* * *

-1-

Hacía más de cuatro años que Izaya no había vuelto a pisar Japón.

Se estableció en Rusia, en la antigua casa que ocupada cuando era pequeño con sus padres; en San Petersburgo. Le seguía sorprendiendo que después de más de catorce años la casa aún siguiera en pie, y a la venta. No se comparaba con su departamento de Shinjuku; las paredes de madera estaban viejas, en el techo había manchas de moho, y había goteras. Pero tenía una sala amplia, un estudio, dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina moderada y un patio que daba a un parque de juegos y a un pequeño lago. Cuando nevaba y era lo suficientemente frío, el lago se congelaba y los niños del vecindario salían a patinar y jugar hockey. Era ruidoso, intranquilo. La zona estaba llena de niños jugando y riendo. Pero la casa era acogedora.

A veces, Izaya prendía la chimenea de la sala, se sentaba sobre la alfombra frente a ella a tomar un café mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto con sus padres en ese lugar. No guardaba fotos de aquellos días, sólo tenía sus recuerdos, que duraban hasta los nueve años, porque cuando su madre se embarazó de las gemelas viajaron a Japón.

Fue difícil cuando Izaya tenía que limpiar la casa.

Le costó cinco días despertar en el hospital después de la apaleada de Shizuo. Le tomó dos meses poder comer sólidos, nueve menes el mover sus brazos; once el empezar terapia y rehabilitación. Un año y tres meses el poder recorrer completamente las barras, y dos años y medio el caminar erguido…

Alejó todos esos pensamientos cuando notó que la música llegó a sus oídos.

Tomó una larga respiración, llenó sus pulmones, para luego exhalar. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza grácilmente, y alzó la mirada con orgullo. Elevó su cuerpo del suelo apoyándose en la punta de sus pies, y _bailó_ al compás de la canción.

* * *

Fue un día, cuando estaba secándose el sudor de la frente, que la dueña del salón de ballet se acercó a él.

–Veo que has estado progresando mucho con tu rehabilitación. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. – Habló en ruso, sonriéndole a Izaya mientras asentía con la cabeza. – ¿Todavía duelen tus articulaciones?

– _Oh_ , un poco. – Izaya observó cómo los pocos integrantes de la clase salían por la puerta silenciosamente. Sentía el sudor en el cuerpo y la ropa pegaba a su piel. Era desagradable, y el frío comenzaba a colarse entre sus mallas. – El doctor dice que dentro de un año podré dejar de sentir molestias.

Esa era información innecesaria, pero Izaya sabía que así se libraría más fácil de la mujer. Tuvo razón, ya que ella sólo asintió satisfecha y le felicitó por su desempeño.

Izaya nunca en la vida había contemplado la idea de _bailar_. Se sentía fuera de lugar; fuera de su personalidad. En la secundaria se le daba bien tocar el piano y el violín, en la clase de música, era él el que tocaba la melodía de la canción que la clase cantaba. Había pensado en escribir, como informante, su redacción y ortografía eran ejemplares. De tanto escribir informes precisos, que no se le dificultaría para nada intentar escribir algún libro. Su familia siempre fue _perfeccionista_ , inscribiendo a Izaya en clases de piano, dibujo, violín, guitarra, caligrafía, alemán, inglés, o cualquier otra clase que consideraran que debía de tener conocimientos su hijo. Tenía un montón de talentos sin explotar, ocultos dentro de sí.

Bailar no era uno de ellos.

Jamás contempló la idea de ponerse mallas y moverse al ritmo de una melodía. Jamás contempló la idea de que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies fuese importante, o que su postura de brazos también lo fuera. Pero su médico lo había recomendado, al ver que después de tres años, aún seguía sin poder estirar sus extremidades libremente.

– _Podría ser permanente, pero… –_ Le habían dicho, leyendo el expediente de todas sus heridas y operaciones. – _… podrías intentar el ballet._

– _¿Ballet?_

– _Sí. Es una nueva rehabilitación que se ha implementado, y los resultados son más que buenos. No digo que pueda ayudar en tu caso específicamente, pero… podría ser un gran paso a lograr la normalidad de movimiento en tus extremidades. Podría aliviarlas. Sería una buena apuesta._

Y lo intentó.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer después de todo; tampoco es que le importara vivir en el dolor para toda la eternidad. Pero al estar encerrado en aquella casa sin nada que hacer, recuerdos de Ikebukuro llegaban a su mente y hacían un ruido impresionante, tan agobiante… que lo intentó. Se inscribió en las clases de un salón cerca de su casa, explicándole la situación a la dueña. Lo recibió encantada, diciéndole que no había apuros, que podía ir a su ritmo. Que no había problema.

Fue así, que el tiempo fue pasando. Cuatro años se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Izaya; de los cuales pasó más de la mitad dentro de un hospital, y el restante en rehabilitación. Pero no importaba, ahora, ya no le importaba.

A sus veintinueve años de edad, Izaya Orihara sentía que había hecho un reinicio. Sintiendo la música y moviéndose a su compas; no se había dado cuenta de cuándo comenzó a gustarle el ballet. La forma en que su cuerpo fue evolucionando, sus piernas y brazos. Su cuello erguido, y su mirada impenetrable. Al moverse sobre el suelo, Izaya convertía cualquier espacio en su propiedad. Con cada movimiento, Izaya decía _estoy aquí, de pie._ Con cada gota de sudor, sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba, como mejoraba su ser. _Pronto_ , pensó, _quizás pronto pueda estirarme sin sentir dolor._

Pronto, quizás podría vivir sin dolor.

* * *

–Por favor, Izaya. Te lo pedimos de corazón…

Un miércoles por la tarde, Izaya se vio acorralado.

Estaba por irse a casa, cuando sus compañeros realizaron mal un truco y la chica cayó, torciéndose horriblemente el tobillo. El estruendo había sido horroroso. Entonces, todas las miradas recayeron en él.

–No queda otra persona… – Comentó uno de sus compañeros, mientras que todos le miraban como si fuese agua en medio del desierto. – El show es en menos de dos semanas y Svetlana no podrá recuperarse tan pronto. _Eres el único que queda._

Izaya respiró, mirando a los ojos de aquel muchacho, y luego, a los de Svetlana que estaba sentada en el suelo; con lágrimas secas en los ojos y el cabello revuelto. En su mirada, se detonaba el fracaso, la derrota, e Izaya se obligó a hundirse en sus pensamientos. _Bailar._ Tendría que bailar. En un escenario de verdad, para otras personas y no para él. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y sintió vértigo por unos momentos. _No podía hacer eso._ En cuatro años había logrado un perfil bajo, inexistente, fantasmal. Si saltara a un escenario, corría riesgo de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo; su _reinicio_ se iría a la basura. Tendría que ser Izaya Orihara el informante de Ikebukuro nuevamente.

Respiró de nuevo, y alzó la mirada.

Tomo una decisión, sintiéndose enfermo, sintiendo un hormigueo dentro de su cuerpo, en sus brazos, en sus piernas. ¿Qué era aquello? Sentía que quería vomitar.

–Ésta bien. – Su voz fue suave, como si de una brisa se tratara. – Cubriré a Svetlana en el show.

 _Ah,_ se dijo; sintiendo el hormigueo crecer.

Eso era _adrenalina_.

Al llegar a casa, Izaya volcó todo lo que llevaba en el estómago al inodoro. Vomitó, sintiendo un sabor agrio dentro de su boca. Recostado sobre la tapa del baño, miró hacia los azulejos sin saber que había hecho. Fue entonces, cuando reaccionó.

Y volvió a vomitar.

* * *

-2-

* * *

Sus articulaciones ya no dolían. La música era lenta, la coreografía pacífica y su compañero _seguro._ Pavel lo levantaba como si fuese una pluma. Al realizar los trucos, Izaya se sentía algo abrumado al sentirse tan _manipulable,_ pero Pavel siempre le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien. Su agarre era firme, seguro. Izaya se preguntó cómo Svetlana pudo haber fallado en el truco teniendo a Pavel de su lado. Pero la caída no había sido culpa de él, sino de ella. Se dio cuenta no mucho después.

Al día siguiente, se enteró de que se vestiría de mujer.

Svetlana se disculpó, Pavel observó hacia otro lado. Después de todo, no había tiempo para confeccionar otro traje masculino, e Izaya tenía casi la misma talla que Svetlana. Fue un acuerdo con la dueña, Izaya no pudo refutar. Tampoco es como si… le importa, de todas formas.

Pero eso le trajo recuerdos.

Recordó aquellos días en los que Shiki exigía trabajos casi inaccesibles y él tenía que recurrir a unos métodos más retorcidos para conseguir la información, tenía que recurrir a _Kanra._ No sería la primera vez que utilizaría peluca o falda, no estaba incómodo con ello realmente. Pero recordar aquellos días, le volvió algo inestable. Ese día, Izaya pidió un descanso adelantado y salió al balcón para tomar aire.

Recordó cada detalle de Ikebukuro durante casi toda la tarde.

El día de la función, mientras Svetlana y su amiga le cepillaban la peluca y maquillaban, Izaya respiró. Llenando sus pulmones y alzando la barbilla. El malestar de ser reconocido seguía vivo en su piel, debajo de su sangre; calado en sus huesos. _Nadie podría reconocerme,_ se dijo, mirándose de perfil en el espejo y haciendo morisquetas. Se veía completamente femenino y para nada como él mismo. Era la primera vez que se sometía a algo tan _radical_. Pero eso está bien, se dijo, _mientras nadie me reconozca… podré seguir así._

 _¿Huyendo del pasado?_ Rehabilitándose. Podría seguir… _huyendo del pasado;_ rehabilitándose.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y respirando olor a maquillaje, Izaya se colocó en su pose inicial detrás del telón sin ver a Pavel ni una vez. Quería terminar con aquello, rápido. Como tirar de una curita. Dejar que todo ese estrés que había acumulado en la semana se fuera.

 _The love you're given._ La música comenzó a sonar.

El telón cayó.

Reflectores los apuntaban, cámaras igual.

Miles de ojos estaban fijos en ellos.

Y entonces, Izaya _bailó_.

Algo se sentía pesado. Sentía como si su malestar creciese. Movió las piernas y los brazos, elevó su barbilla, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies. Giró, los brazos de Pavel lo envolvieron. _Algo anda mal._ Pensó, cayendo en pose y danzando en el piso. Sentía como si su pecho fuese oprimido, como si su mente no estuviera procesando sus propios movimientos. El cuerpo de Izaya se sentía como si fuese un yunque. Moviéndose al compás de la música y saltando hacia Pavel, Izaya no podía dejar de pensar en el público. Cerró los ojos sujetándose la cabeza y lanzándose al suelo mientras Pavel danzaba para él.

El público, había muchas personas ahí sentadas, observándolos. Pavel se tiró sobre él, sus brazos se movieron sincronizados. Izaya quería desviar su mirada al público. Pavel le levantó sobre su cabeza y giró. Realizaron un truco donde toda la audiencia quedó sin aliento y siguieron moviéndose. Sentía las miradas sobre él, sentía como si quisiera vomitar, sentía como si quisiera gritar. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de Pavel y él lo sujetó; el tercer truco salió sin problemas. A los dos ya empezaba a faltarles el aire. Entonces, Izaya ya no pudo hacerse el desentendido.

Dejó de mentirse a sí mismo, mirando hacia el público.

No, mirando a aquel rubio vestido de traje que miraba al escenario pasmado.

Observó sus ojos, sus labios.

Entonces, Pavel le levantó y le lanzó en el aire. Izaya giró, cayendo sobre los brazos de Pavel, y juntos, terminaron sobre el suelo.

Observó sus músculos, su figura.

Y la música terminó.

Mientras todos los aplausos se alzaban, Izaya observó a Shizuo, que permaneció sentado en su asiento sin hacer nada.

Y Shizuo, Shizuo le miró a él.

Quería correr. Dio un saludo al público desesperado y se dio media vuelta. Desapareció, sin escuchar a Pavel, o el sonido de las fotos. No se dio cuenta de que la peluca no estaba sobre él hasta que no trató de sacarse desesperadamente el maquillaje de la cara. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, se sentía ahogado. Sus músculos ardían y sus ojos también. Antes de que Svetlana pudiera alcanzarle, juntó sus cosas y salió por la puerta de atrás del anfiteatro.

Los callejones de Rusia no eran lo suyo. Eran sucios, fríos, tenebrosos y dolorosos. Le traían recuerdos de Ikebukuro, de aquellos callejones implacables por donde solía escabullirse la mayoría de las veces de bandas o de Shizuo…

 _Shizu-chan._

Su respiración se detuvo, y su cuerpo también.

Entre el público, en una de las mesas lejanas; él estaba seguro de ello. Izaya estaba seguro de haber visto a Shizuo en aquel anfiteatro. Vio su mirada, su cuerpo. _¿Él también…?_ Se congeló, sintiendo una brisa helada colearse entre las costuras de su ropa. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y quiso correr a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero ya lo era, cuando Shizuo le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

Por unos momentos, Izaya quiso morir.

Sentía que su muñeca ardía, que sus huesos podrían partirse de nuevo; sentía dolor, ansiedad. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía como si los dedos le Shizuo se clavaran en su piel; pero no dijo nada, porque todo eso era mentira. El agarre de Shizuo era tan suave que se sentía como una caricia.

–Tú… –Su voz era más gruesa de lo que Izaya recordaba, suave, calmada… –Iza-…

– ¡Te estás equivocando de persona! – Alzó la voz, zafándose del agarre de Shizuo y haciendo una reverencia. – Con su permiso.

No esperó a que Shizuo hablara, corrió antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer un movimiento. Sentía un fuerte ardor en su pecho y la cara roja. Le habían reconocido. Había visto a Shizuo. Su cuerpo tembló, al recordar que sentada también en aquella mesa estaba _Vorona._ Tragó duro, y corrió más fuerte hacia su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, el frio y oscuro interior lo recibió.

Fue imposible no recordar Ikebukuro.

Fue imposible no pensar en Shizuo.

Sentía las sábanas suaves enredadas en sus piernas y la almohada mullida en su rostro. Miró su teléfono por última vez en la noche; tenía sólo una llamada perdida, y era de Pavel. No había mensajes, ni de Svetlana, o de la dueña del salón. Se preguntaba si quiera si tenían su número privado. También se preguntó cómo fue que Pavel lo tenía. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y bloqueó el teléfono para rodar por la cama a una posición diferente. Observó el techo, sintiendo un vacío crecer en su pecho. Se sentía extraño, enfermo; pero no quería vomitar. Pensó en que él no había cambiado mucho… hablaba de Shizuo, claramente.

Seguía tiñéndose el cabello, aunque sus raíces empezaban a verse. Quizás había olvidado retocárselo antes de venir a Rusia. Izaya se pasó una mano por su cabello y agarró unos mechones, fue inevitable no ver una cana; y es que, estaba cerca de la treintena. Al pensar en aquello, Izaya pensó que había malgastado cuatro años de su vida. Cuatro años, rodeado de medicamentos y dolor. Pero eso era lo que se había ganado. Se preguntó cómo habría pasado Shizuo esos cuatro años de su vida. Se preguntó si habría sido mejor que todos esos años que él paso arruinando; si había logrado mantenerse en un trabajo, si seguía trabajando con Tom. Si seguía en contacto con Shinra y Celty, se preguntó si ellos también habían pasado unos buenos cuatro años. Quizás Shizuo tenía novia. Quizás esa novia era Vorona.

Se preguntó cómo abrían pasado esos cuatro años si jamás se hubiese ido de Japón.

Se preguntó cómo habría pasado esos cuatro años si su vida hubiera sido mejor.

Suspiró nuevamente, dando vueltas sobre la cama. Izaya pensó que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, en un año tendría treinta. Y en diez más cuarenta. El tiempo pasa tan rápido para los humanos que, sin darse cuenta, llegaría a los sesenta y aún seguiría tal y como ahora, tirado en una cama con las luces apagadas sin poder estirar sus extremidades sin sentir dolor.

Fue ahí cuando se acordó que no había hecho sus estiramientos antes de acostarse. Se sentó de mala gana, deslizándose de la sábana y sentándose en el suelo.

Al estirar sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que sus articulaciones no dolían.

 _No puede ser._ Volvió a hacerlo, más fuerte.

No había dolor.

Dejó de respirar, y por un momento, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se encontraba en completo silencio por primera vez en cuatro largos años.

* * *

–Es, ciertamente, impresionante Izaya.

Pasmado había llamado a su doctor sin importarle que fueran las tres de la mañana, y pidió para que fuera a verlo en ese mismo instante. Estaba en shock, sentado al borde de la cama, viendo como el doctor analizaba sus piernas y no veía ningún problema en ellas.

–Sé que había dicho unos años, o quizás nunca, pero al perecer sólo necesitabas unas semanas. Es bueno que ya no haya dolor. – Se paró, pasándose una mano por su cabello canoso y acomodándose los lentes. –Aunque el dolor no permanezca, recomiendo que sigas tomando tus medicinas por dos meses más y tomar las cosas con calma. Enhorabuena, Izaya, podrás moverte como una persona normal de ahora en adelante.

Izaya bajó la cabeza mirando sus piernas, sus brazos. Y luego observó al Doctor que estaba juntando sus cosas dentro del maletín. Cuando lo acompañó a la puerta, haciendo una reverencia, se despidió.

–Lamento haberlo despertado.

–No te preocupes por eso. Ten una buena noche.

Y la tuvo, porque por primera vez desde que se había mudado a Rusia, durmió sin ninguna molestia.

Al volver al salón el día siguiente, Izaya recibió una oleada de halagos.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron y le felicitaron, incluso Pavel le dio el visto bueno. Al parecer, su presentación había opacado su huía del final; o al menos, lo relacionaban con pánico escénico. No le molestó; se limitó a colocar su bolso en una esquina y regresar a lo suyo.

Lo tomó con calma, justo como había dicho su doctor.

* * *

-3-

* * *

En los siguientes días, Izaya había tenido una lluvia de primeras veces.

Había salido a trotar en las mañanas por la costa de San Petersburgo. La brisa fresca le golpeaba el rostro y sus piernas se sentían _vivas._ Justo como al danzar. También había comprado unos patines que utilizaba por las noches cuando no había nadie sobre el lago frente a su casa. Había tenido especial cuidado en no caerse, con miedo de empeorar sus fracturas recién curadas. Pero sorprendentemente para él; le resultó sencillo. Se deslizaba lentamente, al ritmo que deseaba sobre el hielo.

Comenzó a levantarse más temprano para trotar, y a dormir tarde para patinar.

A veces, a Izaya le gustaba deslizarse sobre el hielo sintiendo la brisa y la luz de la luna sobre el cuerpo. Simplemente deslizándose, cambiando de pie y entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Cuando se cansaba, se sentaba sobre la nieve al borde del lago, y tomaba una taza de café observando la luna. Luego se iba a dormir.

Con el paso del tiempo, aquel miedo que Izaya había experimentado al ver a Shizuo, se había desvanecido junto con la neblina de la mañana.

 _Se lo habrá creído…_ pensó, refiriéndose a aquello de 'te equivocaste de persona'. Pero luego se sintió estúpido, porque él _había hablado en japonés._ Y muy probablemente Shizuo notó el temblor en sus palabras y el estupor de su cuerpo, dejándolo ir por pena.

Izaya pudo sobrellevar todo eso… pero comenzó a angustiarse cuando, al entrar en su cuenta bancaria, se dio cuenta de que sus ahorros se estaban terminando. _Mierda,_ mordió sus labios y golpeó ligeramente el cajero; con el dinero que tenía, seguramente no duraría más de un mes, con las cuentas y el estudio de ballet. Suspiró; pasó sus manos por su cabello, y respiró. Estaba bien, encontraría la manera de salir adelante.

* * *

Dejó la libreta que tenía en las manos sobre el banco en el que estaba sentado y suspiró masajeándose las cienes. En la libreta, estaban tachados un montón de nombres de tiendas y números de teléfono. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas, mirando los juegos del parque donde algunos niños se columpiaban en los columpios. Estaba nevando, pero como el banco donde se encontraba estaba debajo de un árbol frondoso, no lo había notado. Había pasado toda la mañana sentado en el parque frente a su casa, pensando en las posibilidades de trabajo que podía ocupar y que dejaban una paga razonable, pero era imposible. Implicaban trabajo físico pesado, un lujo que no podía permitirse ahora que sus articulaciones estaban en una etapa de vigilancia y reposo.

 _Esto es imposible…_ a este paso, terminaría sin la casa, sin dinero, y tirado en las costas de San Petersburgo.

Suspiró, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ésta, chocó contra el árbol de detrás, y un poco de nieve se desprendió de sus ramas, cayendo de ellas, sobre su ropa. Izaya lo sintió, sintió el frío de la nieve y la tranquilidad del ambiente. Trató de mantener su mente en blanco.

Ya encontraría una manera; pudo vivir por más de cuatro años en paz en aquella ciudad. Pudo rehacer su vida, y también, recuperarse. La idea tentadora de volver al bajo mundo estaba lejana… no tenía conexión con los negocios oscuros desde que había despertado en un hospital alejado de Ginza, con Shiki y Akabayashi a su lado; no fue una visita grata, por lo que recordaba… pero sí beneficiosa, en ciertos aspectos. Shiki, al contemplar sus acciones y las consecuencias que habían tenido, le ofreció un único y último trato. Que terminara los tratos que tenía pendientes con ellos, y luego, Shiki le ofreció cortar todos sus lazos, absolutamente todos, con la yakuza. Había accedido. Cuando pudo moverse, termino todo lo que tenía que hacer a la distancia; completó todo lo que tenía pendiente. Fue así como el nombre de Izaya Orihara dejó de escucharse en la parte sucia de Japón.

El informante, había _desaparecido_.

 **\- o-**


End file.
